


The way the lights reflected off you...

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fairy Lights, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Bobbi and Jemma are throwing a Fall party, and they take some time to enjoy being together at the end
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	The way the lights reflected off you...

**Author's Note:**

> AOS Ships It All Day 9 was Simmorse, and I'm also filling the "fairy lights" square of my Marvel Femslash Bingo card.

“You have the list?”

Jemma resisted rolling her eyes at her girlfriend. “Yes, I have the list.”

Bobbi came to stand in front of Jemma. “Look, I know you think I’m worrying too much, but I just want everything to be perfect.”

“Yes, but we do this every year, and it always turns out fine. This year will be no different.”

Ever since they became roommates, Jemma and Bobbi had thrown an end of Fall party to celebrate. It was kind of a tradition that Jemma had with her family, and Bobbi had always been willing to participate. In the past year their relationship had changed though, from friendly to romantic. Jemma knew that this was the source of Bobbi’s anxiety, and she couldn’t completely blame her. 

“I know, I know. Alright then, you go get supplies, and I’ll start decorating,” Bobbi said.

Jemma gave her a kiss. “It will be fine. I’ll see you later.”

She was able to quickly get everything, then went home to finish setting things up. They were keeping it simple, so the food was easy to prepare and set aside for later. Jemma put the drinks on ice and sat to take a quick break before people started arriving.

Their friends started showing up around the same time, and from then on Jemma was busy talking and making people feel welcome. Everything went off without a hitch, just like she had said it would.

Bobbi had some simple games for them to play, and the group played and laughed together. The evening went by quickly, and soon everyone was leaving. Jemma was beginning to clean things when Bobbi came and stopped her.

“What are you doing?” Jemma asked her.

“I haven’t gotten to talk to my girlfriend all night,” Bobbi said. “I just wanted to take a moment to talk to you. I mean, you never even told me what you thought of my decorations.”

Jemma realized that she hadn’t even taken a moment to look around. “Oh, sorry.” Jemma scanned the back patio where they had been. “It’s really lovely.”

Bobbi turned on some music. “Dance with me?”

Jemma took Bobbi’s hand and let herself get pulled in close. “I mean it. You did an amazing job with the decorations. I especially like the fairy lights.”

“I was hoping you’d notice them.”

Jemma looked up at her. “What do you mean?”

Bobbi smiled. “Do you remember the first time I kissed you? We were standing out here, and we had these lights strung around and lit up, and I just saw you and couldn’t stop myself. You were so beautiful in the lights.”

“I remember the kiss, but you neglected to tell me the rest of that.”

“Well, I didn’t want it to go to your head,” Bobbi said with a shrug. “But I’ll never forget the way the lights reflected off you...a little bit like they’re doing right now.” Bobbi leaned down to kiss Jemma, slowly at first but quickly growing in passion.

“Maybe we should take this party inside,” Jemma murmured. 

“But then who will clean up this mess?”

“Well you should have thought about that before you started seducing me.”

“Seducing you?” Bobbi laughed. “Just by telling you that you are beautiful? I do that all the time.”

“And are you ever not trying to seduce me?” Jemma asked.

“Very good point.” Bobbi looked around. “You know what? We can clean up in the morning. I’d hate to be accused of not finishing up my seduction.”

“That would be a tragedy,” Jemma agreed. “We mustn’t let that happen.” 

Jemma pulled Bobbi inside, heading toward their bedroom. Jemma smiled to herself. She had been right about their evening. It had all turned out perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I will not rest until I have written basically every ship dancing. I apologize for nothing.


End file.
